


Judas Kiss

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, FSA Week, Ficlet, M/M, Three Times Theo Kissed Scott, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The fist time Theo kissed Scott he tasted of Red Hots<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas Kiss

The fist time Theo kissed Scott he tasted of _Red Hots_.

 

They were twelve years old and playing Truth or Dare at Stiles' house. It was Stiles' lame dare for Scott to down an entire king size pack of the cinnamon imperials in one go.

 

“Shit,” Scott cursed, voice garbled by his full mouth. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as his teeth and jaw worked the candies. “Dude, give me a drink.” He stuck his hand out toward Stiles, waving it impatiently.

 

“Uh, sorry buddy,” Stiles replied, sheepishly holding up a practically empty bottle of Mountain Dew. He shook it, a few droplets rattled but not nearly enough to do Scott any good.

 

“Stiles!” Scott cried, it had been _his_ soda after all.

 

“Don't worry,” Stiles said, jumping up from his bed. “I'll get you something else.” Scott narrowed his eyes at Stiles' back as he rushed out of the room.

 

Scott groaned and continued to frantically chew.

 

Theo watched Scott's face; it was bunched up in discomfort and his eyes watered, pools of juicy redness leaking from the corners of his mouth. Theo licked his lips.

 

“You know, I should have got this dare,” he remarked. “I love _Red Hots_.”

 

Theo flashed a grin as Scott threw him an annoyed look, lips pouting slightly.

 

He's still not sure why he did it. In that moment he just wanted to. Theo walked the desk chair he was sitting in to the bed where Scott was, the wheels squeaking as they rolled across the floor. Scott eyed him curiously and his brow furrowed when Theo pushed up from the arms of the chair and loomed over him. He didn't break eye contact as he slowly leaned forward and captured Scott's mouth. His eyes remained open, watching Scott's drift closed. His tongue tingled from the intense cinnamon flavoring as it swept passed Scott's lips followed by the cloying taste of corn syrup and a hint of natural sweetness that Theo supposed belonged to Scott.

 

Scott's eyes opened slowly when Theo pulled away and then went wide. Theo just smirked and fell back into the chair, pushing off against the edge of the bed and rolling back to his place by the desk.

 

“Here you go, dude,” Stiles announced, coming back in the room a second later with a bottle of water. He handed it to Scott and flopped down on the bed beside him, mattress bouncing. “So who's turn is it?” he asked looking from Scott to Theo and back again. “We're still playing right? Truth or Dare?”

 

*

 

The second time Theo kissed Scott he tasted of tears.

 

Salty, wet tracks ran down Scott's face as he thanked Theo for sticking by him, when the rest of his pack seemed to be loosing faith in their Alpha. Leaving Theo the only one Scott had to rely on. Just the way Theo had wanted it; the way he'd orchestrated it. He hugged Scott and told him that it would be okay.

 

Scott's arms tightened around him gratefully as he let out muffled sobs into Theo's shoulder. Theo pulled back and touched Scott's face, crushed a fallen tear with the pad of his thumb and rubbed into Scott's skin.

 

Scott's damp lashes fluttered as his eyes closed. Theo ran his thumb across Scott's lips then pressed his own to them. The kiss was brackish yet still a little sweet somehow despite everything.

 

“It'll be okay, Scott,” Theo whispered, knowing that it wouldn't be, that he would make sure it wouldn't be. “Remember I'm with you, for better or worse.”

 

*

 

The last time Theo kissed Scott he tasted of blood.

 

He watched Scott's face contort in pain as he twisted his claws deep inside him. Scott's eyes gleamed with not yet shed tears and a crimson line trickled from the corner of his mouth. It reminded Theo of that time in Stiles' bedroom all those years before. He remembered the sweetness of that first kiss, the innocence. It made him wonder how Scott tasted now.

 

“You know,” he murmured, hot breath ghosting over Scott's face as he leaned in close. “There's a part of me that wishes it didn't have to be this way.” He tipped his head forward, gently pressing his mouth to Scott's. The taste of blood burst on Theo's tongue, spicy and metallic. Scott also tasted of despair, defeat, and Theo thought his lips had never been sweeter. He drank it all down, keeping his eyes open. He watched as the Alpha red glow faded from Scott's eyes, and he swallowed Scott's last breath.

 

“But it does.” He wrenched his hand from Scott's body and let it fall limp to the floor as he licked the remnants of Scott's lifeblood from his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Oh, and a special note to the scerekanon, fuck you.


End file.
